Over You
by CCandBS
Summary: Nahuel has decided to make a trip to the United States to visit his favorite hybrid. But with Jacob in the way, will his relationship with Nessie have any chance? What will Edward and the rest of the Cullens think of this fiasco?


Nessie's POV:

I bounded up the driveway towards my family's not so humble abode, my curly bronze locks flowing in the wind. I looked as though I was a healthy eighteen year old, but at the moment I felt every inch the six year old my father still saw me to be. I nearly ripped the grand oak door off the hinges as I made my grand, graceful entrance to the living room, mail tightly in hand. Hardly anyone was home, more importantly my _father _wasn't home to critique my thoughts, a favorite past time I'd wager he'll never grow bored of. I was stopped dead in my tracks when the sweet fragrance of freshly baked goods reached me, alerting me to the presence of my loving grandmother Esme. I strolled into the kitchen as nonchalantly as possible, hardly able to contain my excitement as I hugged my grandmother from behind, emitting a small giggle from the beautiful vampire.

"You're in a rather good mood today," she mused, "any particular reason why?"

I nodded and giggled, averting my eyes towards my feet. "Yes,but I'll have to tell you about it later. Is Grandpa home?" I listened around the house for any noticeable movement that could hint the patriarch's presence.

"He should be up in his study, Nessie, however, if you're looking to get something I could always sweet talk him into seeing things your way." I squealed and hugged my grandmother with as much strength as my hybrid body could muster, even more grateful for her now more than ever.

"Thank you, Grandma!" I squealed and ran up the stairs, the envelope still close at hand.

I burst through the door of my grandfather's study in a manner rivaling that of Alice. It wasn't enough for me to simply enter the room, I had to command the attention of those around me. Carlisle looked up at me, his topaz eyes as warm and inviting as usual

"How may I help you, darling?" He set down his most recent medical journal, giving me his full attention.

I bit my lip, not entirely sure how to proceed, so I decided it'd be easier for both of us if I was simply blunt. "I've received a letter from Nahuel today, and it appears that he'll be making a brief visit to Forks this coming weekend."

He nodded, a bit curious as to the relevance of the statement. "Yes, and?"

"I was wondering if it'd be possible for him to stay with us for a couple of weeks?" Carlisle didn't seem overly enthused with my proposal and sat forward, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nessie, sweetheart, what's brought this about all of a sudden? You've never had any qualms about Nahuel staying in a hotel before, what's changed?" A deep blush graced my pale complexion, a trait that used to be a trademark of my mother during her human years. Evidently that was all my grandfather needed to get the message, as he let out an exasperated sigh in response.

"Renesmee, you know your father won't approve. I know it's natural to have these urges, especially at your physical age, but give it a couple of years. I'm sure Edward will come around and then you can pursue an intimate relationship with Nahuel." I stood there speechless for what seemed like hours, wondering what could have come over Carlisle to to make him come up with such a ludicrous theory.

"Have you gone senile, Carlisle? Really? I don't have any intentions of pursuing a relationship with Nahuel at this time. I was just trying to be hospitable towards an old friend, but obviously nobody in this family gives a damn about hospitality!" I immediately regretted what I'd said, but the hurt in my grandfather's eyes reminded me it was too late.

"I will not tolerate such blatant lack of respect, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and if I have it my way, I'll ensure you won't be sitting for a week if this continues!" Carlisle's patience was legendary, but I could tell that he was just about through with me. I began to tear up, a plethora of emotions welding up inside of me.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, "I've just missed him so much, I couldn't bear to not see him after all of these years. Letters, phone calls, and emails can only suffice for so long, Grandpa. He's my best friend."

He nodded, giving honest consideration to what I'd just said. "Nessie, Nahuel can stay in the guest room up in the main house. Your father might not approve, but I guess he'll just have to get over it." Carlisle stood up and gave me a half smile. "You'll have to promise me one thing, Nessie. When you finally decide to become physically intimate, you'll come to me and talk to me before hand." I cringed slightly at the thought about talking to my grandfather about my sex life, but that's one condition I'd gladly accept in exchange for Nahuel's visit.

I made my way towards the office door when Grandpa Carlisle gently grabbed me by the hand and turned me to face him. "Nessie, have you been falling in love with Nahuel? What about Jacob?" I just shook my head, not knowing the answer myself. I loved Jacob, but he was more like an older brother or uncle, not a lover. Nahuel, he's different, he understands me unlike anyone I've ever met, and I guess maybe I have slowly fallen for him. But the real question is does he feel the same way?


End file.
